This project developed a system that allows manipulation of complex displays in real time, contingent on the eye position of an observer. The goal of these experiments is to examine the nature of the representations that guide visual behavior during normal tasks, involving movements of the eyes and coordination of the eyes and hand. These experiments extend the analysis of visual operations to processes operating over a longer time scale than is usually considered, with an unprecented degree of stimulus control. This now allows the analysis of visual representations moment by moment. The other innovative aspect of the technique is that by measuring the consequences of the visual manipulation on task performance (e.g., by measuring fixation duration), we have a much more sensitive indicator of the experimental manipulation than is normally available. The experimental methodology has been developed over the last two years, and our results in the current grant period reveal that vision may be much more task-dependent than previously thought. Thus different fixations on the same visual stimulus serve a different purpose. The results also indicated that the visual information that is retained across successive fixations depends on moment-by-moment task demands and is used to minimize the amount of working memory. Recent Progress. The software for virtual displays of the Baufix parts has been installed. This was made available to us through our collaboration with Sagerer at the University of Bielefeld.